


I Can Never Get Enough Of Looking At Him

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-12
Updated: 1999-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	I Can Never Get Enough Of Looking At Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

I Can Never Get Enough Of Looking At Him, by Maxine  
Mayer   
I CAN NEVER GET ENOUGH OF LOOKING AT HIM  
by Maxine Mayer

 

I can never get enough of looking at him.

He suspends disbelief in me -  
I must believe, accept, engage.  
Fall.

He smolders - (it's not English) - at me.  
It's not English. It's not proper language at all.

When Winter closed my heart (forever) - (so I thought) -  
I mistook shock for death.

Winter should have frozen me in perpetuity.  
I thought it had.

Alas, I'd made a (big) error - my error.

Spring's silver green shoots spring up.  
Without my say-so.  
Without a word of acquiescence (yea or nay, nor by-your-leave) from me.  
Up, a flower.

I lick dead things, of the earth.  
I am respectful but they are still dead things, dry.  
I am of the earth.  
He sniffs the flower.  
  
I raise my eyes in wonder,  
eyelashes beating against my brain  
in the windy rush of Summer rain.  
  
In wonder, joy, aflame.  
Of a sudden, I know my name.  
And I know his name.  
  
Seasons follow one the other. Autumn comes.  
  
I can never get enough of looking at him.  
******  
Maxine Mayer  
NYC - 7/23/99

Hope you enjoy this one - that it's not too bad! Thanks!  
Love,  
Maxine  
maxmayer2@juno.com

http://members.tripod.com/~MaxineMayer/index.htm

Back to Due South fiction Archive


End file.
